Shots
by Saphire122
Summary: It's that time of the year, where everybody has to get their physical and shots. Everybody on the list has been checked off except a few. Who knew that a batkid would be afraid to get a shot?


Info: It's that time of the year, where everybody has to get their physical and shots. Everybody on the list has been checked off except a few. Who knew that a batkid would be afraid to get a shot?

* * *

"Whose left on the list?" Flash asked Black Canary. Most of the leaguers were in the med-bay. They were their to make sure that their protégés got their vaccines. Each member had to stay healthy, and this was one of the requirements.

Black Canary looked at her clip board and flipped through a few pages. "According to the list, Batgirl and Nightwing." After she said this, the leaguers and the Young Justice team heard a commotion from the zeta-tubes.

_Recognized: Nightwing B01 and Batgirl B16_

"...wing put me down!" Nightwing walked in carrying Batgirl over his shoulder, both in civvies and sun glasses. "Let me go, you jerk! I'm pretty sure this is considered harassment" He smirked at that comment.

"Its only one shot..."

"Yeah, and I'm trying to tell you that..." Nightwing fixed her over his shoulder, which stopped the rest of her sentence. Batgirl knew he would not listen, so she just kept trying to get out of his grip. Problem was, she also knew that he was too strong and that he would not give her the chance to escape. Nightwing carried her past many of their teammates, who were trying to hide their laughter at the whole situation. When they got into the med-bay, the leaguers stared, along with Superboy, Beast Boy, and Robin. Batman seemed amused about what was unfolding in front of him.

"I never knew that Batgirl was afraid of shots," Beast Boy commented. Nightwing put her down in the middle of the room. She rubbed her left arm and glared at Nightwing, hard.

"Tell me about it," Nightwing said while starring at Batgirl head on, "I found her in a library hiding behind books."

"I was working on my English paper that _is_ due tomorrow, _which_ I've barely started thanks to you." Batgirl said while crossing her arms and glaring at Nightwing.

"That doesn't mean you can skip required health precautions," he said while rolling his eyes, "and don't think of trying to escape." He said while gesturing to the other heroes in the room.

"Hey, leave us out of it," Flash said holding his hands up and referring to the Justice League. "She's _your_ team member."

After that was said, Nightwing saw something change in Batgirl's eyes. "Well then," Batgirl said with a smirk on her face and taking small steps away from Nightwing.

"Superboy, get the main door. BeastBoy, Robin, the back one," Nightwing said while he kept his eyes on Batgirl. "Where's your escape now?" Nightwing said with a satisfied smirk.

Batgirl tsked. "Really wing? Never forget one of Batman's most important rules." She folded up her shirt a little bit, showing off her hidden utility belt. "Always have your utility belt," she said with a smirk. "Oh, and another, look at _all_ of your surroundings," Batgirl's hands were slowly moving towards some pockets on her belt. "Sometimes the way out is..." Batgirl threw smoke pellets on the ground using her left hand, while her right hand moved to her grappling gun and shot straight up toward an air vent, which she got in and crawled threw easily. "Up!" Everybody was shocked.

"Great, now she could be anywhere," Robin said being the first on the Young Justice team to recover from shock.

Nightwing growled. "split up, quick, we have to find her," he said in his leader voice turning this whole situation into a mission. Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew in the vent following her. When he got into the vent, he turned into a mouse to follow her scent. Robin ran out the back door, while Superboy walked out of the main door, both went to go and start looking. Nightwing looked at Black Canary, "we'll be right back." He looked around the room, and his gaze landed on Batman. Nightwing gave him a confused look, because he could tell that Batman was amused. Batman nodded to him, and Nightwing shrugged it off as he turned and ran out the door following Superboy.

The Justice League watched the three boys leave to go after the female bat. Flash stared after them and said, "This may take a while." Some of the leaguers nodded and agreed with him.

Batman sighed and turned towards Black Canary, "Dinah, I have to tell you something..."

* * *

Batgirl crawled through the vent, she knew very well that Nightwing probably sent Beast Boy or Robin after her. She crawled through some more, when she heard a squeak from a rat? Mouse? She wrinkled her nose, she has not had many good experiences with rodents, especially bats. She chuckled to herself. _So he sent Beast Boy_. Batgirl thought as she came across an intersection. She could keep going straight or turn right. _Think fast._ A few thoughts appeared in her head, and she made up a plan. She reached into her utility belt and pulled out catnip. _I never really thought I would ever use this. Even though I keep one of these, it is not for the same reason as Bruce. Definitely not._ She opened the can of catnip. She took a zip-lock bag out and placed a little bit of the catnip inside. She put the bag in her back pocket and slid the can straight down the vent, hoping Beast Boy would be confused by the same scents going down two different paths. Then, she went to the right and sped down. She kept going until she got to the vent that she needed. She looked down and saw her target. She opened the vent and jumped down and landed perfectly. Her target was facing away from her.

"Hey M'gaan, I need a favor." M'gaan nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around in a defense position. Not many people can sneak up on M'gaan, but the batkids are a bit, too, good.

"Oh, Batgirl, you scared me."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Batgirl said sheepishly. "But as much as I love having boys chase after me, I need a favor." Batgirl looked at M'gaan hopeful, and then she went into an explanation about what had happen through out the whole day.

"I see, but what do you need my help for?" M'gaan asked with a confused look on her face.

Batgirl smiled, "well you see..."

* * *

Nightwing went back to the main room where the zeta-tubes are. They had been searching for an hour. He had not found a single clue of where she could be. Superboy, Robin, and Beast Boy walked in a few minutes later.

Nightwing looked at them. Superboy and Robin shook their head 'no'. "Man, she _is_ good," Beast Boy said while holding an empty can of something.

"We searched everywhere," Robin said, mentally checking a list off of all the places she could possibly be hiding.

"Yeah, all the training rooms, the garages, checked the bedrooms, and asked around," Beast Boy said counting on his fingers with each passing note.

The boys heard laughter. They looked toward where the laughter came from, and saw M'gaan and Zatanna walk into the room. Beast Boy bounced up to them, "have you guys seen Batgirl?" Zatanna and M'gaan looked at each other and then back towards Beast Boy.

"I haven't seen her, Gar" M'gaan said, while ruffling his hair.

Nightwing walked closer to the girls, "Zatanna, I thought you already left to go the watchtower?" He looked suspiciously at her.

_Recognized: Zatanna A03_

Everybody looked at the zeta-tubes, as Zatanna walked in. She saw the boys starring at her. With a questioning look she said, "hey guys, sorry I just forgot my bag here..." She stopped talking as her eyes fell on the other Zatanna. "Umm... What's going on?" The boys looked back and forth between the Zatannas with wide eyes.

"Is that a new spell?" Beast Boy asked.

"The zeta-tubes confirmed that she," Robin said pointing towards the Zatanna who walked through the tubes, "is the real Zatanna, then..." Nightwing was already moving before Robin finished his sentence. Problem was, so was the other Zatanna.

This Zatanna moved fast, and pulled a grapple gun out, and shot it toward a vent hidden up above everyone. "Thanks, M'gaan! I'll see you later Zatanna!" The voice of Batgirl came out of the second Zatanna. Before she could disappear in the vents again, everybody saw a well known cape follow behind her. Nightwing stared at the place she disappeared to and growled.

"Wow, she is really, _really_ good," Beast Boy said while scratching the back of his neck. Superboy, Robin, and M'gaan all nodded.

"So, Batgirl is hiding from Nightwing?" Zatanna asked, picking up on clues.

"Yup," everybody except Nightwing, who was still starring after Batgirl, said in unison.

Nightwing smirked. "That may be true, but I think I know where to find her," Nightwing said while heading to the garage.

* * *

Nightwing got outside of the mountain, turned, and looked up at the peak of Mount Justice. He took out his own grapple gun, aimed up, and shot. The gun took him up slowly, because if he was correct, he wanted to sneak up on her. _Using M'gaan to make us believe she was Zatanna. Where does she come up with these ideas? _Nightwingthought as he was gliding up. When he got closer to the top, he heard her talking.

"...yea, I know..." Batgirl said. She was sitting on top of a rock, looking out towards the water talking on her cell phone. "Dad, how can I forget? I have been looking forward to this all week," she paused again hearing a reply from her father on the other line. "Dick? I think he's busy chasing after some girl," Dick raised an eyebrow as he heard laughter on the other end of the phone. Batgirl chuckled too, "I'm kidding dad, I'll ask him but I don't know if he'll be up to it." She paused again, "love you, too, dad. See you tonight... yup... kay bye." She let out a sigh and stood up. She stared off into the water before turning around almost bumping into Nightwing, who was standing right behind her.

He smirked down at her, "got you Babs." She rolled her eyes, and let him drag her off to the med-bay.

* * *

When they got to the med-bay, they noticed that almost all of the leaguers left. Batman and Black Canary watched as Nightwing dragged Batgirl to the medical bed so she could sit. Superboy, Robin, Beast Boy, M'gaan, and Zatanna came into the room. They were curious about what was going to happen.

"Alright, it took a bit more than an hour, but I finally got her," Nightwing said as he turned to Black Canary. Black Canary looked at Batman, and then at Batgirl and raised an eyebrow. Canary saw Batman and Batgirl both nod.

"Well then. Thank you, Nightwing. If you could just stay right by her side while I get everything ready..." Nightwing nodded as Canary moved around. Batman moved closer to Nightwing and Batgirl. Canary turned around, "All right, ready Batgirl?" Right after Canary said that, Batgirl and Batman moved. They both grabbed one of Nightwing's arm and held him down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Batman pulled one side of Nightwing's sleeves up to his shoulder in one swift movement, while Black Canary moved around him. "Wait a second, I'm not ready," but it was, too, late. Canary gave Nightwing the shot, "Ow!" It was hard to tell, but Batman and Batgirl could see pain on his face. Batgirl moved around and put a bandaid on the place where the needle went into Nightwing's skin. She pulled back, and Nightwing started rubbing his arm very slowly and cautiously. "How could you?" he asked Batgirl, "you've been my best friend since I was 8. You let them do this to me." Then he turned to Batman, "why would you do such a thing?"

Batman sighed, "you needed the shot, and you have stalled long enough." Batman simply said. He turned around heading for the door towards the zeta-tubes.

"Wait, what about Batgirl?" Nightwing asked, almost whined, "doesn't she need to get a shot?"

"If you ever listen, former boy blunder, then you would know that I got my shot this morning so my evening would be free for me todo my own work," Batgirl said while crossing her arms.

"But, the list said you didn't..." Nightwing looked desperate, for some reason.

"She got her shot from Agent A, unlike someone who has been avoiding him all week." Batman said before leaving to head back to his cave.

"That explains why Batgirl's name wasn't checked off on the list," Black Canary said while she checked Nightwing and Batgirl's name off the list.

Batgirl smacked Nightwing on the back of the head receiving another "Ow" from wing. "Thanks for shortening my free-time," Batgirl got up and started headIng towards the door. Nightwing looked like a gaping fish in pain. "Oh and by the way, my dad wanted to know if you would join us for dinner, but I figured not because you probably need time to recover from your _wound_." She said the word 'wound' using air quotes. Nightwing looked utterly defeated, which caused Batgirl to gain some pleasure as she left to go meet her father at some restaurant. Nightwing had been chasing Batgirl for the past hour, only to get caught in her and his father's plan. He was scared, not physically but mentally. He was shocked, that he let them play him.

Beast Boy was the only one of the audience to mouth their confusion, "Wait, so Nightwing, our fearless leader, is afraid to get a shot?"

* * *

First of my stories... Read and Review Please!


End file.
